carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Suspicions (1986)
Plot Overview The other Carringtons are finally becoming suspicious of the activities in the mansion. It is becoming more obvious that something is wrong as Blake is becoming more ill as a result of Rita's poisoning of him. Both Alexis and Dex see Blake being dizzy. Adam on the other hand decides to use Blake's illness to his financial advantage. Amanda is upset to learn that Elena is the one who is helping Michael with getting his father's throne back, especially since Michael has kept this information from her. Amanda storms out of La Mirage. Michael chases her down to the mansion and refuses to stop working with Elena. Amanda informs her husband that he will regret that decision. Dex tells Alexis that she received a mysterious call from Caracas. Alexis asks if the call is from a woman, but Dex tells her that it is a man. Dex is intrigued by the call because Alexis seems rather evasive about who she knows in Venezuela. Alexis has good reason to be evasive. We see a woman writing a novel in a Venezuelan prison. But, she will be in prison no more - a rich American has got her released two years early. The woman turns out to be Alexis's sister - Caress (even though she was named Cassandra) and the book she is writing is a tell all story of the life of Alexis. As for the title, Caress goes real original and wants to name it "Sister Dearest." A free woman, Caress wants to call her sister, but thinks better of it and will just show up in Denver. Bart and Jonathan are able to win the first legal battle with respect to the pipeline. Out on the court house steps, Bart smugly gloats and accuses Steven of lying. Steven demands an apology and is ready to fight Bart to get one. After a run in with Sammy Jo where Sammy Jo tells Steven that he needs to relax (and find a new boyfriend), he sees a news item of Bart bad mouthing big oil, Blake and Alexis. Steven rushes to confront Bart who happens to be working out. The two have a wrestling type of fight. The legal battle over the pipeline also has Jonathan upset that he cannot get with Dominique. But Dominique reminds Jonathan that they did not have this great relationship that he is pretending. Adam presents Claudia with a gift - a promise to get her the well. Blake is ill and has left Adam in charge of Denver Carrington. He will soon be able to take over and then he can give the well to Claudia. Claudia does not share Adam's dream and she will get the well on her own. So, Claudia is going to Oklahoma for a title search. Blake is starting to have dizzy spells as a result of the medication that Rita is slipping him. The medication is used to slow down Blake's heart. Alexis notices Blake's fatigue and tries to help him while bad mouthing Krystle and getting information on their relationship. Blake does not want to discuss such things with his ex-wife. Alexis's suspicions that something is wrong with Blake are heightened when she learns that Dex finally was able to wear Blake down and get him to agree to use Dexter International to help construct the pipeline. Blake would never cave so easily. Of course Alexis wants to get information from inside the mansion. LB has left for Los Angeles so she goes to see Danny with a huge stuffed bear. It gives Alexis the perfect time to pump Sammy Jo for information. But, Sammy Jo is evasive. Alexis remains suspicious because Sammy Jo seems to be fond of her aunt and child for a change. Since Alexis is there, she decides to confront Rita/Krystle. Rita/Krystle pretty much acknowledges the relationship with Dr. Travers (Joel) but tells Alexis that it is none of her business and to get out of her house. Rita/Krystle is pretty good at telling Alexis to leave and just as effective as Krystle in getting Alexis to leave. Blake unexpectedly shows up because he was not feeling well. Alexis totally knows something is up. Joel, meanwhile, is planning to take Krystle to South America. Rita is going to be punked and she does not even see it coming. Rita wants to leave to South America with Joel once Blake is dead - but she cannot, she has to stay for a while as the grieving wife. rystle is still trying to pretend to like Joel, but her acting is not fooling Joel. Her acting takes a turn for the worse when she pretends to have an appendicitis attack but fails to remember that the appendix is on the right side, not the left. Since Blake is home early, Mrs. Gunnerson decides to prepare Blake her soup that will cure anything. Always helpful, Rita will bring the soup up to Blake. Before bringing it to Blake, Rita spikes it with some more of that medicine, but she drops the bottle. Rita gleefully feeds Blake the soup. Sammy Jo notices the bottle and confronts Rita about what she is doing. Rita plays innocent but Sammy Jo connects Blake's illness to a bottle that says "Dangerous!" Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Calvin Lockhart ... Jonathan Lake * Kevin Conroy ... Bart Fallmont * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morrell * Kerry Armstrong ... Elena, Duchess of Branagh * William Beckley ... Gerard * Santos Morales ... Guard * Richard Roat ... Publisher * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Kate O'Mara joins the cast as Alexis's sister Caress Morell, but is not featured in the opening credits until later in the season. Producers denied that the role of Caress (Alexis's sister, who writes a tell-all novel about Alexis) was based on Joan Collins' real-life sister, novelist Jackie Collins. * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On January 01, 1986 ABC aired a live coverage of the Sugar Bowl (football). Production details * Shooting dates: from 18-Oct-1985 to 28-Oct-1985 * Deleted scenes: Joel declares his love to Krystle; Rita notices that Blake's heath has got worse. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; City Hall (Pasadena).